mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Octavio Lyrikos
Octavio Dante Lyrikos is the youngest, and only living son of Calliope. Octavio is currently attending MITHS for his first year of highschool. Character Personality Octavio is a quiet, rarely sharing his own issues or problems with others individual that maintains an outwardly subdued demeanor. Octavio suffers from an inferiority complex when compared to his "brother" Alto due to Octavio lacking music skills, and his poetry being anything less than stellar. Octavio tries to compensate for his lacking of musical, and poetical abilities by trying to excel in his schoolwork, and other skills putting all of his effort into it which in turns deters him away from social interactions but ultimately knows he will never surpass Alto and harbors hidden jealousy towards his "brother" willing to do whatever it takes to prove his worth as a child of Calliope. Octavio is also quite hot-blooded despite his subdued demeanor; he is quite willing to fight others but only fights those who try to instigate a fight with him and shows no qualms towards using violence to solve problems. Octavio is also a pessimist never seeming to see the brighter side of life, but he is an idealistic young man searching for his "soulmate" while an optimistic if naively view of the value of true love and holds onto the idea of waiting for his "one true love" possibly until after highschool. Appearance Octavio has a olive skin complexion with a slight tan, pale blue eyes that are translucent and short, straight dark brown hair which is quite glossy and somewhat feathery. Octavio has a angular facial features with strong cheek bones, thick eyebrows, a small nose and thin lips. Octavio stands in at 5'5" and has a thin build that makes him appear something of gangly and much more younger than what his true age reflects on. Mythological History Octavio was born to Calliope, and a mortal man who had disappeared long before the infant's birth never to be seen again. Octavio grew up with his older "brother" Alto who in reality was his nephew, as he grew Octavio had great difficulty with music as he could not tell the difference between pitches and went on record of stating to anyone who had tried to sing that they sounded horrendous to him. At the age of nine Octavio was diagnosed with Amusia, a musical disorder that defects the recognition of pitches;Octavio was horrified and thoroughly distraught over this discovery as he was the son of a Muse, this in turn led him to vainly try to preform music in all forms but ultimately ended with failure in contrast to his "brother" Alto. Octavio now attends MITHS for his very first year vowing to defeat his "brother" in the realm of music, and to prove his worth as a child of Calliope. Relationships Family Octavio was raised by Calliope, and grew up alongside his older brother Alto. Octavio is close to his mother, and cares deeply for the woman, but feels like he has let her down due to his tone-deafness. Melodius Lyrikos is Orpheus and Eurydice's son. Making him, Octavio's half-nephew and adoptive brother. Octavio is the other only one who actually knows Alto's secret, aside from his mother Calliope. The two aren't quite as close to as brothers tend to be, though they're usually pretty friendly toward each other; Octavio does remember that they were somewhat more closer in their youth than in the later years Friends Tenerus Helios is a friend to Octavio, and something of a guide to the young Octavio. They get along well, though Octavio can get annoyed with Tenerus due to the latter being a flirt. Njall Kunststykke is more of an aquaintence of Octavio, due to circumstances. Romance Octavio isn't currently pursing anyone at the moment, as he has sworn off of romance until his much older years. Pet Octavio doesn't currently have one. Attire Standard Octavio wears simple clothing that consists a somewhat high collared, white, long sleeved shirt underneath a brown leather jacket, with an image of a single note on the back of the jacket, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and a small pair of boots that stop mid-fore leg height with the jeans tucked into them. Powers * Minor Aerokinesis * Divine Longevity * Enhanced Memory: Octavio inherits this from his grandmother, Mnemosyne. Octavio can remember certain things in great detail. Trivia * Octavio's middle name is Dante, alluding to the Italian poet Dante Alighieri. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quasideities Category:First-Years Category:Calliope Category:Divine